Ranger`s Apprentice: The Modern Ranger
"You`re a Ranger, I thought they were all gone," Professor Not all of us," Mandolyn "Mandie" Altman The Modern Ranger is a series about the Rangers` modern day descendants. Characters Rangers Mandolyn "Mandie" Altman: "I`m a Royal like my ancestors before me but I am a Ranger first." Mandie is a descendant of King Horace I and Cassandra Altman through their youngest child Kyle and is the current Ranger Commandant. Arratay O`Carrick: "I`m a descendant of one the most famous Kings of Clonmel, King Sean O`Carrick and that makes me a relative of Halt." Arratay is a descendant of King Sean O`Carrick and a distant relative of Halt O`Carrick. Like his ancestors, he is a Hibernian and has a distinctive but faint accent like Halt. He is a former apprentice of Ritchard and a member of the Task Force. Ginnie Davidson: Ginnie is a descendant of Gilan and Jenny Davidson and comes from a long line of Battlemasters and Rangers. Like Gilan before her, Ginnie wields a sword along with her usual Ranger equipment. Despite being younger than the rest of the fifth year apprentices, she finished her Ranger training early to finish her sword training. She is also an excellent cook Willa Treaty: Willa is a descendant of Will and Alyss Treaty and is the first apprentice of Arratay and the current Ranger of Redmont. She watches over what is known as Old Redmont. She is both diplomatic like Alyss and a little on the short side like Will. William "Bill" Treaty: Bill is Willa`s twin brother and a descendant of Will and Alyss Treaty. He is the former apprentice of Ginnie and the current Ranger of Seacliff. Unlike his sister who lives in a cabin in the woods outside of Wensley, he lives in the middle of town. Daley Meratyn: Daley is a descendant of Crowley`s brother Dorian and Mandie`s right hand man. Even though he comes from a long line of Rangers, he is the first Ranger in five generations in his family. He is a former apprentice of Ritchard and the current Ranger of Araluen fief and lives in Araluen City. Ritchard Ritchard is the head trainer and recruiter for The Corps, finding and overseeing many a rangers training. However a only a few have been personally trained by him. Unlike many of his fellow rangers, he did not inherit his position from an ancestor, he was recruited himself after his parents died and he was placed in an Orphanage. It was there that he began to develop the skills that caught the attention of the Rangers. Couriers Alyssa Treaty: Alyssa is the younger sister of Willa and Bill and a descendant of Will and Alyss Treaty. She is currently apprenticed to her cousin Allison Mainweather. Like her ancestor Alyss before her, she is a Courier and has the natural skills of both a Courier and a Ranger Paulanna Treaty-O`Carrick Paulanna is Willa and Bill`s older cousin and like her ancestor Pauline before her, she is the head of Diplomatic Service at the Ranger Headquarters. She is also a representive of Redmont in the Senate. She is also the wife of Arratay O`Carrick. Allison Mainweather Allison is cousin to Willa and Bill Treaty, Paulanna Treaty-O`Carrick. She is the mentor of her youngest cousin Alyssa Treaty. Others The Professor: Professor MacNeil is an archaeologist that specializes in Araluen history, specifically the Rangers. He is the first person in centuries to know about the Rangers. He is also a descendant of Sir MacNeil and a budding swordsman. He eventually receives Ranger equipment and training. James MacNeil: James is the grandson of the Professor and a descendant of Sir MacNeil. He is currently apprenticed to his grandfather. Horacio Altman: Horacio is a descendant of King Horace and his wife Cassandra Altman and a cousin of Mandie Altman. He is an archaeologist that lives in Gallica and is the current bearer of the title, the Oakleaf Knight. Eric Starfollower: Eric is a descendant of Oberjarl Erak Starfollower and captain of the Wolfwhirl. He is a good friend of the Treaty and O`Carrick families and often provides transport for the Rangers. The Wargals: The Wargals are nightmares from Araluen`s past. They were awakened by Ulysses Morgarathson and were unleashed on Aralen by him. The Wargals` reawakening caused a series of events that caused the Rangers to reveal themselves. Ulysses Morgarathson: Ulysses is a descendant of Baron Morgarath and released the Wargals by following his ancestor`s instructions from their prison beneath the Mountains of Night and Rain. He is the current Baron of Gorlan and the owner of the Gorlan Estate. Captain Oswald Farrelson: Oswald is a descendant of Ranger Farrel and is a captain in the Aralen Armed Forces. Like his ancestor he is massive, and wielded an axe in the Battle of Redmont. Eventually he receives Ranger training and equipment. King Leonardo Altman: Leonardo is the current King of Aralen and the head of the Royal Family. He shares his power with the Prime Minister but has the final say in everything that is related to welfare of the Republic of Aralen. Stories Prologue The Ranger Main Series The Modern Ranger explains how the modern Ranger Corps reemergence from hiding. Remnants of Redmont The Burning Fires The Oakleaf shield Rise of the Rangers The Battle of Redmont The Aftermath The Sea Wolf Prequels The Modern Ranger: Graduation is the prequel of Ranger`s Apprentice: The Modern Ranger series and follows the Rangers during their apprenticeships leading up to Graduation and leads up to right before Remnants of Redmont. The Bronze Oakleaf The Silver Oakleaf The Ranger of Redmont The Ranger of Araluen The Ranger of Norgate Recruitment Case Files The Recruitment Case Files is a spinoff series of the Modern Ranger series. It focuses mainly on Ritchard and his daily struggles as the head Recruiter for the Corps. Case Files: Ritchard Case Files: Stealth Case Files: Just another day at the office Other Stories Archives of Araluen History of the Ranger Corps Part 1: Will to Evanlyn Treaty Part 2: Daniel and Wilheim Treaty to Clarke Meratyn Rangers of Norgate Rangers of Norgate